Existence
by Siginaguran
Summary: We are strange this way. We search blindly for gods when we're being hunted and killed by men." A one shot. Loki x ...?


**Author's Notes: **Yes. I am a fan of alternative, unimaginable pairings. Rushed, once again, in honor of Ravenel, who might as well be my future editor, since he nags me worse than my mother. To the person that I patterned the Loki in this fic after… You're a bastard and you know who you are. Much Love.

**---**

**Existence**

- _Siginaguran_

_ "You think too much, do you know that? You think and think about things that aren't done yet or are already so far in the past that you're barely supposed to remember them. And all for what?"_

Morning.

Sunlight slipped through the cracks of the wooden window shutters, creating streams of light that stained the wooden floorboards of the inn's room. Yawning, she turned slightly in order to face her companion, although remembering to make the effort of not waking him. He'd be in a bad mood again if she ever did so. But, then again, to most people, he always was.

She never failed to enjoy mornings like this. Mornings where his scent still lingered on her skin, intoxicating her every time she breathed in. Mornings where she could still sense the kisses lingering on her flesh, leaving that smooth yet pin-pricking, electrifying feeling. Each memory elated her every thought, sending shivers down her spine as if liquid fire had just shot through.

However, these would also be the same mornings where she would feel as if the weight of the world were lifted from her shoulders. Instead of hunting and following and spying she would be lying comfortably in a soft, warm, bed, one hand cushioning his cheek while the other absentmindedly trailed over his body, memorizing the battle scars and praying, just praying that by some miracle, there would never be any new ones the next time they came around to sharing these intimate moments.

And the memory that never failed to bring that atypical smile about her face was the fact that, contrary to his belief that he could be as quiet and motionless as a corpse when asleep, he snored sometimes, particularly on nights where he was especially tired from … Extracurricular activities. The thought made her feel somewhat warm inside. It gave him a flaw, a human quality. It was something that she could continue to hold on to, despite everything else that stood between them.

Today felt somewhat different, however.

She knew how close they already were. A confrontation wouldn't be far behind. What would she do then? Fake it? No, that was out of the question. First of all, he'd notice the moment she'd try. And then he'd be the one to hunt her down and kill her for it. He'd never want this… thing between them to interfere with business. It was an agreement that they had come to terms upon long ago.

Besides, even just the thought of giving less than what she was capable of was out of the question. Freya would have her head on a platter. Well, either that or on a pile of Peco dung. Whichever she found more amusing.

Snapping out of the reverie, she blinked as he shifted slightly, muttering something incoherent as he pressed his eyelids shut tight in an effort to continue sleeping. The sunlight had finally hit his eyes.

The strands of dark cobalt hair fell in front of his face as he draped his arm over her, pulling her closer like a pillow. It made her sigh and smile once more, this time as he buried his face at the nape of her neck.

His nose crinkled as he let out a small sneeze before sniffling.

"Loki!" came the reprimanding exclamation.

It made his grip tighten around her as he nuzzled against her once more.

"Ssh... Let me enjoy this…"

The gesture was followed by his hands brushing over her neck, and then lower, trailing past the center of her chest and over her abdomen, stopping over her stomach before moving once more… It made her close her eyes, hoping to surrender everything to him again as the memories of last night flooded her senses once more.

"Loki, don't-" She had whimpered, pleading.

And then suddenly, his hands were once again clasped around her in a fierce embrace (Although he would never admit this to be so). "If you insist." He muttered coldly, in that same, off-handed yet arrogant tone of voice that his comrades found him famous for. "If you insist."

Giving an exasperated sigh, she chuckled softly, right before her lips found his in a light kiss. "You need your rest. We both do."

Finally opening his eyes, he found himself nodding as he yielded to a smile. It wasn't usual for him to do so. He knew that. Then again, it wasn't typical for her to giggle or laugh or chuckle either. Yes her. Her of fierce and piercing sapphire blue eyes. Her of that sharp tongue and quick temper. It comforted him, albeit it made him think that he was actually starting to feel _something_ more than just normal, human need

Burying the thoughts back within the recesses of his mind, he smirked as he looked at her, right before licking her ear, making her gasp and scream out his name in a mix surprise, excitement and indignation, just as before.

Oh, the few, beautiful, unmentioned things that never failed to amuse them.

Moments later, when they had finally agreed that it was time to leave, she knelt on the bed, dressed only in the flimsy white dress shirt that she'd bring to these occasions, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as she helped him wear his armor once more. She had insisted on doing it by herself, without anything such as a peep out of him. And each time that he had tried to point out just what was wrong she'd give him a glare that would be sufficient enough to silence him.

And though he opted never to mention anything about it, he would take the time to enjoy her hands moving over his body, taking very great care not to cut herself on the bone armor like the last time. And then her hands would be against his shoulders once more, propping herself up as she would lean forward and kiss him, right before making some comment about his suit getting tight. Then she'd laugh that uncharacteristic laugh and kiss him once more.

How every single moment seemed so fleeting, let alone surreal, was beyond him.

"This… This might be the last time, you know…" She whispered, walking alongside him towards the door, his tattered cloak still bundled in her hands. "There's no saying what will happen the next time we see each other. Loki? Loki, are you listening to me?"

Tilting his head, he sighed, as he pressed his finger to her lips, his eyes fixed upon hers intently. "I told you, Sara. You think too much. Now, let me enjoy this."

When his lips touched hers once more, she somehow imagined herself as younger, more carefree. And for that brief moment she wondered if he had thought of the same things. Things like normalcy, and lives and families.

So she watched intently as the Rune Assassin made his way out of the recluse village with good time. And in this small corner of the world, where no one knew them or of what they had to accomplish, she'd wonder, why couldn't he have stayed?

Moments later, she stood on the inn's rooftop in full battle regalia, hair done up to prevent it from bothering her during battle, dark sapphire eyes gleaming with the ferocity that they were famous for.

Sara Irine picked up the Haeryongdo with her right hand, testing it's weight with a strong swipe. And with it, she once again picked up the overwhelming sense of revenge and hatred that she had acquired long ago. She released the anger and malevolence, the pain and even the suffering. At the same time, she dropped everything else that would've allowed her to have something more than what her past had instilled within her.

She smiled to herself.

She figured that she'd give him a clean head start, just as courtesy, right before she would hunt them all down for the dogs that they were.

_ "We're all strange this way. We go off to hunt Gods when we're being killed by men."_


End file.
